


疯蝴蝶

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian
Summary: 请仔细阅读警告。含有女装、性别认知、不贞暗示。要素过多，请谨慎打开。感谢橘子子老师对本文的启发。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	疯蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DropIt02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropIt02/gifts).



1.  
艾伦第一次看到他时，他于漫天大雪中对艾伦微笑：你欠我一座玫瑰园。

艾尔迪亚帝国的消逝本该是一场盛事——正如极地冰盖的融化、巴别塔的倒塌、城池化为盐柱，它的没落应该和炽热的太阳亦或是神迹有关，但实际上它的溃败是如此迅速，太阳尚未炙烤冰川，冰川便已因其中孔洞而倾塌。  
艾伦是整件事的既得利益者。他的哥哥吉克•耶格尔则是这场战争的领导者。他们一起推翻了腐朽，让帕拉迪岛获得了新生。艾伦才十七岁，正当志得意满。吉克的臂弯里躺着一个少女细软的手，他们三个人在几百人的拥簇下接收雷伊斯王的宫殿。  
占领宫殿的行动于凌晨日出时开始，尚未日落，他们就已经胜利。这次奇袭无疑会被写入历史。他们接近主殿，侍卫长来报告，发现了雷伊斯王的密室。艾伦和吉克对视一眼，吉克挥挥手：  
“艾伦，你去吧。”  
艾伦跟着侍卫长穿过一片被踩得杂乱肮脏的雪地，然后步入金色的宫殿。整个儿宫殿内壁用蝉翼般的金箔装饰，夕阳的光落在上面，爱神点亮眼瞳。他们踩脏了深红色的地毯，雪水被吸收，泥点星罗棋布。他们沿着门廊一直前进、深入，各式壁画、历代先王依次落在后头，无声地目睹这场野蛮的入侵。在卧室内侧，一个占领了整面墙壁的沉重书架被推到一旁，露出燃烧着蜡烛的狭小通道，通道尽头是一扇坚不可摧的铁门。正中的家徽和底下的落款表明，这个铁门修建时高硬度高强度的钢铁还是稀有资源，雷伊斯家族的先王兴致勃勃地观看“人工雷电”的产生。  
“你怎么知道这个书架可以移动？”烫金的硬壳书籍从中层一直向上延伸，最上层已接近挑高的天花板，只有借助梯子才有可能取阅。艾伦伸出手去，沉重的书架沿着不起眼的滑轨挪动，机关做的隐蔽，但保存得很好。  
“我来时就是这样了。”侍卫长行礼，恭敬谨慎。  
艾伦皱眉：“有什么人离开这里了，你们搜索一下附近。”  
在雷伊斯王漫长而毫无作为的执政生涯中，产生最多的是宫廷秘闻和流言蜚语。艾伦虽不相信毫无依据的传闻，但他相信宫殿中隐藏的暗门背后通常都是巨大的秘密，正如法兰西玫瑰在暗道中开放。何况雷伊斯王的继承人尚未找到。  
他挥手下令，手背截断半窗夕阳。一阵缥缈的铃声传进他的耳朵。  
他勒令穿着重型铠甲的骑士们屏息凝神，很快辨别出声音传来的方向。  
他打开窗，一阵风带起积雪，纷纷扬扬的雪花扑了他满脸。一个瘦削的人影在一处白雪皑皑的空地上身姿舒展，像是雪沫构成的一场幻境。  
艾伦阻止卫兵，他的贴身侍卫上前阻止：  
“也许是妖怪。”  
艾伦笑出声，他拍拍让的肩膀，从窗子翻出去，陷入积雪中，艰难地向着人影跋涉。人影也发现了他，停住动作，垂下双手，直直地望过来。  
艾伦跋涉到对方身边，发现是个身量不足的年轻人，黑色短发，雪作筋骨，只裹着一段白色毛皮。他属于那个密室，但绝不是什么继承人，艾伦判断。  
是妖怪吗？  
“你在干什么？你是谁？”艾伦盯着他的蓝色眼睛。蓝色眼睛在这片土地上并不少见，但他的虹膜上覆盖了另一种浅淡的灰色。蓝灰色，像是另一颗星球上的日落，千载难逢的蓝色月亮。这使得他立刻珍贵而稀有。  
“这是我的玫瑰园。我出来透透气。”那个人开口，是个男性，艾伦无法确定他的年龄。男人搅动自己的口舌，贝齿咬住下唇，留下清亮的水迹，“原来已经是冬天了。”  
他向艾伦抛出一个问题，这个问题让他摸不着头脑，并长久地成为他的心结：“你是新的主人吗？”  
艾伦模模糊糊地应声，他拿捏不准他的身份——绝不会是雷伊斯家族的一员，但他看上去神态自若。他要男人跟他走，男人扬起胳膊，一段沉重的银色链子从毛皮间滑下来，上面系着四枚银色铃铛。艾伦低头，他的脚腕上也绑着同样的锁链，看起来他已经在雪地里站了很久了，脚背僵硬的粉红。艾伦踌躇，他扬起手：“我冻僵了。你赶时间的话，可以抱我。”  
骑士们面面相觑，他们的小王子在风雪中抱回了一个人。宽大的白色皮毛和覆盖住他的大部分身体，艾伦的斗篷则遮住了他的脸。唯有他的脚和小腿是暴露出来的，骨骼和肌肉如同冰雪雕刻，血管透明纤细。侍从长踏前一步，腰间的重剑拍在他腿部的盔甲上，小王子怀里的人肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下。  
侍从长被判噤声。艾伦抱着他向下，通过狭窄的走廊。他揭开一段斗篷，贴近艾伦的耳朵，说出固若金汤的铁门密码。  
他并非无名无姓，他是利威尔。  
铁门洞开。  
雷伊斯王用装满金银珠宝的密室来安置利威尔。  
艾伦出生自王室，他哥哥的母亲是艾尔迪亚的王族，因此他自小生长富足，但他一生从未见过如此多的珠宝堆放在一起，历代雷伊斯王收藏中的精品——王冠、权杖、勋章、首饰，甚至还有一辆通体鎏金，雕满了繁复花纹的马车。连人也因为珠宝的光芒成被映成耀眼的金色。他在金色和银色之间看到了利威尔的居所。马车上用白色皮毛铺出来的床，旁边的桌子上摆着一只银杯。  
“你是谁？”艾伦看着利威尔灌下那杯水，透明的水珠沿着他小小的喉结向下。到底是谁能获得进入艾尔迪亚帝国藏宝库的特权？  
“利威尔，”他再次说出自己的名字，“我母亲的姓氏已经很古老了，她曾是阿克曼家族的一员。”  
他再次抛出一个让艾伦无所适从的问题：“我以前认识你吗？”  
阿克曼不是普通的姓氏，它属于一个没落的贵族家族。这个家族追溯到遥远的年代，是先王的侍卫长。现在仍时时被人提起，是因为家族里盛产美人。雷伊斯王统治下最后一个美人应当是库谢尔•阿克曼，她尚未成年时便因为战乱走失。吉克替艾伦向远在东洋的阿克曼分支求取婚姻，他说耶格尔家族至少应当有个漂亮的妃嫔。艾伦绝不可能见过他。  
艾伦带着一个秘密回到自己的居所。  
这个秘密让他坐立难安，他从未隐瞒过他的好哥哥任何事情，同时他也从没有那么喜欢过一个人——他对利威尔的态度就像对珍宝，无疑他是雷伊斯王收藏里最珍贵的那件，独一无二且具有时效性。他把最舒服的一间客房给利威尔住，所有仆人任凭利威尔差遣。利威尔却很少指派别人做什么，只是待在自己的房间里看书——艾伦派人将雷伊斯王卧室书架上的收藏品全部带了回来，反正书里不会藏着雷伊斯王的继承人。  
“你看那么多书干什么？”艾伦非常疑惑。  
“看看这个世界。”利威尔回答。  
艾伦还是不明白带插图的帕拉迪童话能说明什么问题，但各种颜色、款式、内容的精装书仍旧依次落在利威尔的膝上。某一天，利威尔终于选择着装整齐地从那间卧房出来。他穿着米卡莎留下来的鲸骨裙坐在露台上邀请他品尝上个世纪的美食。米卡莎是艾伦父亲的教女，直到十四岁时才回归自己的家庭。他可从没觉得米卡莎套上那条裙子时，裸露的锁骨和脖子上的光那么耀眼。艾伦惊疑不定地坐在他对面，利威尔说他看到一本介绍西方风情的书，贵妇们都喜欢喝下午茶。艾伦说我们可不是贵妇。  
利威尔笑起来，上世纪的油画在艾伦眼前剥离，利威尔从画布上缓步走来。他举杯，红色的酒液荡漾，似乎在嘲笑艾伦的笨拙，又像真心称赞他的地位：“当然，你是新王国的王子。”  
他在雷伊斯王的庭院中有一座玫瑰园，艾伦闭上眼睛，利威尔赤着脚站在雪里，雪沫模糊他的身影。他如同严寒里的一只雪蝴蝶，骄矜名贵、难得一见。  
艾伦在继位典礼上再次和吉克会面，头戴王冠的吉克显得陌生而严肃，他高高在上接受众人的欢呼，眉头却偶尔皱成一团——雷伊斯王的继承人尚未找到。随即是授予荣誉骑士，艾伦是头一个。吉克拿着剑靠近他：“我不管你从雷伊斯王的密室里带走了什么，我要求你的忠诚。”  
吉克用剑依次点过他的头顶和双肩，艾伦成为新王国的荣誉骑士，他按住胸口发誓，他将为帝国和吉克国王的荣誉，奉献他的忠诚、勇敢乃至生命。  
宴会持续到后半夜。艾伦摘掉沉重的头盔，扔下佩剑，醉醺醺地推开利威尔的房门。月光趁虚而入。利威尔对门锁和个人空间还没有概念，他不太注重隐私，对成套的合身衣服没有正眼看过，反而经常穿着艾伦的衬衫躺在床上。他的脸在月光下呈现一种别样的苍白，如同月光本身一样易碎。艾伦趁着醉意看了一会儿，才注意到利威尔的胸口几乎没有起伏。  
他急忙伸出手，按在利威尔胸口。利威尔穿着他的衬衫睡觉，光滑的丝绸下是温热的肌肤。利威尔突然发难，敏捷地捉住他的手腕，然后睁开眼睛，月光搅乱一潭清泉：  
“你被吓到了。和我一起睡吧。”  
艾伦被利威尔引导着脱去铠甲，金属落在厚重的地毯上声音也消失了。他裸着上身，和利威尔并排躺在一起。他想象利威尔的穿着，利威尔给他脱盔甲的时候仅仅是坐起来，而他现在似乎触碰到了利威尔光裸的大腿。利威尔没有穿裤子，而衬衫只能遮住利威尔的腿根——艾伦见过那样一双笔直纤细的腿，他几乎立刻想要逃走，在翻身下床的时候被利威尔按住：  
“怎么了？”  
他没法对利威尔说怎么了。利威尔是个少年，是个男人，他真该在勃起前想到这个问题，一定是酒精的缘故。艾伦面红耳赤，他扭头逃避月光，月光也会让他脸颊发烫。然而利威尔却俯下身，拉开他的裤腰，把他搏动的筋脉和充血的大家伙都握住。艾伦感觉自己被刻意讨好，所有的血液都往一个地方流。利威尔甚至亲吻他的阴茎，把它的一部分含进嘴里。他惊慌着拒绝，利威尔不容置疑地掐了一下他阴茎的根部，他立刻妥协了。他的小腹被利威尔变长的发丝扎得痒，惊觉自己的手按在利威尔的后脑上逼迫他吞下更多自己的东西。利威尔并没有反抗，而是极有耐心地抚慰他的阴茎。柔韧的舌尖一再缠绕柱体，他落入天鹅绒交织出的陷阱。他在利威尔一次深喉时射出，白色的东西挂在利威尔唇角。  
“现在能好好睡觉了吗？”  
第二天艾伦醒过来的时候，利威尔穿着他的衬衫在露台上。正如他想象过的那样，衬衫只能遮住他的大腿根，利威尔裸着一双腿坐在一张藤椅上，丝毫不畏惧严寒。他庆幸露台并非开放式的，丑陋的红砖会挡住仆人的视线。艾伦披上晨袍靠近，才看到利威尔在喝酒，一瓶上好的葡萄酒，几乎是他收藏的酒窖里的极品——如果它没有被利威尔喝掉，艾伦是打算把它用在婚宴上的。  
“昨天晚上闻到了，就想喝一点。”利威尔大大方方地把只剩瓶底的酒还给他，“不喝醉的时候，味道还不错。”  
艾伦不敢正视利威尔，因为利威尔握住酒瓶颈就像握住他的家伙一样熟练。小王子嗫嚅、胆怯，又羞又恼，结结巴巴地说出：“昨天晚上……谢谢你，不过……”  
利威尔乜斜他一眼，紧并的双腿打开了一瞬，他从阳台上站起来：“我只是想自己少受点罪。不过你好像不喜欢那样，以后不会了。”  
“正派迂腐的绅士。”  
“男人之间的交媾是被严厉禁止的……”艾伦强撑着辩解。  
“那就把我当成女人。”  
艾伦没有对这个惊世骇俗的说法作出回应，他的口舌黏结在一起。  
利威尔在衬衫下没有穿任何东西。

2.  
新帝国崛起，岁月更迭如同流星。飞艇在一个月后停驻港口，蒸汽机车开进王宫。盔甲和洋装并排盛开，绅士们扶着眼镜佩着长剑侃侃而谈，某个城市某位医生用镜子和一盏灯给自己做了手术，教会被某位王爵驱赶到边境。心理学，性，骗子，像风一样穿过这片大陆。  
艾伦成了帝国最后一批荣誉骑士之一，他刚刚成年，尚未婚配，有大把的空余时间。他和利威尔去看新的剧院落成，莎翁的悲剧在其中上演。李尔王、麦克白，利威尔在国王死去的时候发出不合时宜的笑声，其他包厢里的观众投来愤怒的目光。艾伦立刻扑上去把他按住，利威尔很小一只，轻易地被他的捉在怀里。利威尔并不反抗，埋在他胸前，贴着他的新衬衫笑得发抖。  
艾伦疑惑，但他怕引起众怒不敢大声，他贴着利威尔的耳骨：“你笑什么？”  
利威尔则回答：“为国王送葬。”  
艾伦摸索他的眼眶，干涩地毫无水迹，利威尔的睫毛弄得他手心发痒，利威尔在他怀里扭头：  
“他们不喜欢我流泪。”  
艾伦敏锐地察觉到了这句话应有的淫靡或者说是苦难背景，这与他根深蒂固的婚姻观念产生冲突。不流泪的利威尔被送上绞刑架。因此他只好噤声。  
他们去赌场。被酒精、香烟充斥的轮盘赌场，汗水和体味萦绕。他们隐藏身份，不去为贵宾准备的包厢，而是留在外面和一群赌红了眼睛的小商人、混混挤在一起。利威尔鼓动艾伦下注，向他手里的筹码吹气，悄声告诉他抉择的要点和目标。他们席卷了一张桌子上的所有筹码，十一个人面如土色，流着冷汗瞪他们两个。赌场的打手忽然靠近：  
“就是他们。”  
利威尔拉着艾伦疯跑，一路撒下无数筹码，人群蜂拥而至，为了暗金色的硬币大打出手，堵住了赌场的经理和打手。艾伦在一条街的拐角停下，寒风灌进肺里，畅快新奇：  
“他们为什么要追我们？我们赢得太多了？”  
“因为他们作弊。”利威尔把一个金色的筹码交到艾伦手上，它的正面是玛利亚的头像，背面是一支含苞的百合花。长袍的边角扫过砖瓦，利威尔摇摇晃晃已经走出很远，他沿着砖石的纹路严谨地迈步，每一个脚印都轻快、迅捷，如同蝴蝶飞过花丛。他在暗巷的尽头转身，脑袋自然地偏向一侧，未经修剪的头发垂下来遮住小半张脸：  
“你还欠我一座玫瑰园。”  
利威尔终于消磨光了精力，凌晨的时候他们翻进房间，不惊动任何仆人，睡在一起。  
第二天出席议会的艾伦精神不佳，在冗长无聊的报告上频频打哈欠，引来吉克的怒视。吉克吩咐下去要建宏伟的教堂给他们的新神——他们原本没有神，但吉克不知道从哪里获得了所谓圣女的眷顾，他要在王都为尤弥尔建下最宏伟的殿堂。尤弥尔蒙着眼睛跪坐在国王身旁，这场会议是为教堂选址。  
“你好像被蛊惑了。”阿尔敏提醒他。  
“什么？”艾伦揉揉眼睛，他站在金色的宫殿外，是难得的好天气，蓝色的天空下世界冰雪晶莹。  
“你明白我的意思。”阿尔敏叹口气，“教堂的修建你就不要参与了，我来负责。”  
“你根本没有心思。”  
“你还不如说吉克被尤弥尔蛊惑了。”艾伦撇撇嘴，对童年伙伴的提醒不以为意。他当然明白利威尔的身份，无论他的家族曾如何显赫，他被囚禁在雷伊斯王的密室里，那就只剩下一个身份、一个用途。他才十七岁，尚未接触过人性的黑暗面，污秽的词语尚不曾从他嘴里说出。艾伦不想把肮脏的字眼和利威尔联系在一起，因此他痛快地放弃了与阿尔敏的交谈，默认了他的安排——他不会参与教堂的修建。他沿着宫殿下长长的阶梯下行，影子参差变化。他记得他和利威尔约定了下午的活动是一起做饭，他得负责采购新鲜的活鱼、牛肉和青菜。利威尔还向他索要一朵玫瑰花。  
小王子扫荡了王都所有的玫瑰，除了老的、丑的、残损的，和要送到王宫里参加新年庆典的。马匹拖着一辆花车驶进艾伦的住所。艾伦在楼下高喊利威尔的名字。  
利威尔从露台上探出头，刘海睡歪了一绺，丝绸衬衫的领子软软地垂下来遮住他的锁骨。白色的雪层上方是血一样的玫瑰，每一朵玫瑰都恰到好处地盛放。  
利威尔抬起头，他不得不避开灼人的光芒。花车中央的小王子绿盈盈的眼睛被日光映得闪闪发亮，玫瑰黯然失色：“春天我再给你种新的玫瑰园。”  
艾伦去调查过雷伊斯王的玫瑰园，深挖过那里的每一寸土壤，黑色的肥沃泥土把白雪吞进胃里。他找来善于种植的花匠，花匠告诉他，里面没有一粒种子属于玫瑰。小王子让所有人严守秘密，但禁止利威尔再靠近雷伊斯王的花园。  
他怎么不值得一片玫瑰园？他值得所有玫瑰。  
夜里的时候，利威尔带着一本硬壳书拜访艾伦的卧室，没有惊动任何人。艾伦被坚硬的书角扎醒，他睁开眼睛，发现利威尔就蜷缩在他旁边，蛊惑的双眼紧闭，嘴唇抿成一条线，像是呼吸不畅似的面部潮红，手里紧紧地抓着那本书。书的封面上是纵横交错的黑色巨木。艾伦把他晃醒，他睁开眼睛，两行眼泪沿着颧骨淌进头发。  
利威尔辨认出那是艾伦的脸，他停止颤抖，用一根手指制止艾伦的问询，竖在唇边的食指也堵住了自己的倾诉。他把被捏得皱巴巴的书扔到一边，尼伯龙根之歌沿着地板滑出去一段。他重新盖好被子，把艾伦按进被窝。艾伦在这种沉默下很快昏昏欲睡，他迷迷糊糊的时候听见利威尔许愿：  
“听说铁路修到了港口，我想去看海。”  
“好。”艾伦把手臂搭在利威尔的腰间，让他贴近自己，免得月光把他融化，怪物把他捉走。  
他梦见天使的羽毛落在他的唇上。  
3.  
新年庆典的时候，艾伦带着利威尔坐上了去往港口的列车。  
阿尔敏劝他留下参加新年庆典，这是他们新王国第一个新年，庆典本该由同心协力的兄弟二人一同露面。艾伦头一次对着自己的童年好友粗声大气，他脸部涨得通红：  
“你知道他说什么？他侮辱利威尔，他侮辱我。”  
阿尔敏制止艾伦大声喧哗，那里是议会厅，艾伦嘴里的他是新王，应该得到尊重。艾伦气冲冲地走开。  
吉克早上的时候把他叫到王宫里，他先是和颜悦色地询问艾伦对王子生活的适应，然后提醒他要对国事上心，随即画风一转谈起艾伦的婚姻问题——也许是和亲，最差也是东洋国的贵族小姐，他要求艾伦保持名誉上的无暇——别和你从密室里带走的小玩意儿弄出什么翻江倒海的事儿来。  
“我和他是清白的！”艾伦大声争辩，但吉克只是继续他的发言，国王的权威不容置疑。  
“没必要弄脏自己，艾伦，不要爱上他。你马上就要成年了，应当对自己的人生负责。”  
权力的快感把吉克吞噬了，艾伦眼睁睁看着自己的哥哥变成陌生人。阿尔敏的劝阻没有生效，信心满满能负责好自己和利威尔两个人人生的艾伦已经预订了两张去港口的高级包厢票。  
利威尔对突如其来的旅行并没有提出什么意见，当天傍晚他们便搭乘火车。下车的时候天蒙蒙亮，艾伦差点没能找到利威尔。利威尔以女装的样子出现在他面前，挽着他的胳膊。艾伦长大了嘴巴打量，利威尔穿着墨绿色束腰长裙，方心领露出锁骨，一条白色的领巾垂下来遮住胸口。他的头发还不够长，因此用墨绿色丝绒方巾扎成一团，以一个小巧的方帽掩盖——他不知道利威尔是从哪里得到了这全套的衣服，这衣服并不是米卡莎留下来的过时样式。  
“不好看吗？”利威尔的声音很轻，模模糊糊地，分辨不出男女。  
艾伦怔怔地点头，利威尔不是不好看，是太漂亮，像一段白玉包裹进绿绸缎中，还有两泉温润的玉眼。他回过神来，他们虽然进入了不冻港的领域，但岸上还是冷得人发抖。他脱下大衣给利威尔披上，又从行李中翻出一条白色的狐皮围巾给利威尔戴好，随即把利威尔的手放进臂弯，挺胸抬头地向前走，接受当地富绅的恭维。  
早餐是浓稠的海鲜粥，午饭是各式海鲜配红酒，富绅来和利威尔搭话，问他的家族和门第。许多落魄的贵族带着家眷到港口出国，等不到船又不肯降低吃穿用度的标准便开始变卖家产。富绅见过许多像利威尔这样手指脖子光秃秃的、只剩下气质的好小姐们。小王子将来也许会是公爵那样的大人物，绝不会在一个落魄贵族小姐的身上荒废太久。  
艾伦一只胳膊把利威尔挡在身后，冷淡客气地道谢：  
“我们去海边吧。”  
海边并没有很远，没走多远就听见了海浪的声音。随即是金色的沙滩，大型渔船开出很远，变成海平面上的一个点。富绅安排了他们晚上睡觉的舱房，利威尔没关心他的行李和那几本书，一直站在海边。他穿的圆头小高跟皮鞋走不了多远就会陷进沙子里，艾伦从船上回来，扶着他一脚深一脚浅地走到了海岸线旁。青年人经不住广阔、温柔的诱惑，在冬季仍旧挽起裤脚下了水。夕阳一寸一寸沉没，海水从湛蓝变成橙黄再次回归深沉的黑色。泛着白色泡沫的浪花在利威尔脚下后退。艾伦捧着一只海星上岸，献宝似的放在他面前：  
“你摸一摸。”  
利威尔皱着眉伸出一根食指，飞快地划过海星疙疙瘩瘩的表面。  
艾伦要他伸出手掌，托住另一只海星，他犹犹豫豫地不肯：“万一有毒呢？”  
晚饭的时候他们吃了牡蛎汤，艾伦捉来的海星被开膛破腹摆在瓷盘里。富绅并没有因为艾伦的莽撞而不悦，他在一艘游轮的甲板上摆下酒宴。月亮慢慢升起来了，白雾在海面上飘荡。艾伦没想到他身上的酒味会暴露他，他刚刚靠近就和利威尔的视线碰了个正着。已经到了下半夜，利威尔很早退席，此刻坐在开启的舷窗上，没穿那条凸显腰身的裙子，只穿着一件睡袍，外面裹着毛皮大氅。他本来打算带瓶酒和几个剥好的虾给利威尔当宵夜，但一团薄雾里的利威尔如同海妖的宝物，悲伤怅惘，没有水手能够得到，它会随着雾气飘散。因此艾伦先攥住利威尔冰凉的手：  
“你不开心？”  
“没有，”利威尔挣出一只手来，弯腰拎起掉落的半瓶葡萄酒，“只是觉得看海也并不是我的愿望。”  
“你的愿望是什么？”  
“不知道。”利威尔的声音仍旧很轻，缥缈得如同海雾，雌雄莫辨。  
酒喝到见底，利威尔将酒瓶抛进海里，他从舷窗上跳下，唬得艾伦急忙去扶他。他跌进艾伦的怀里，勾住艾伦的脖颈，用他海雾一样的眼睛，海雾一样的声音纠缠艾伦：  
“你做过爱吗？”  
利威尔跌进弹性十足的大床。艾伦握着他的膝窝把他拉近，他的头发在床单上留下水一样的波纹。艾伦毫无章法地亲他，带着酒气、莽撞粗野地亲吻利威尔的嘴唇和脖子。利威尔几次三番被他的牙齿撞疼，只好敞开所有任未来的暴君艾伦掠夺。艾伦空有欲望、力气，但他不知道除了利威尔精瘦的腰、丰韧的大腿还能把他的本领用到哪里。因此他被利威尔推倒，利威尔解开他已经七歪八扭的绸衫，彻底地拉下他的裤子，将他蓬勃的部分握在手里。利威尔的睡袍歪了，因此他能在利威尔俯身吻他的时候窥见他胸口的薄薄一层肌肉和两颗挺立的红樱。利威尔耐心地教他亲吻，如何深入口腔，如何纠缠舌头。他一阵阵发晕，感觉自己像是正在往天堂掉落——他这一刻相信圣女是真的，因为天堂是真的。他挺腰，阴茎在利威尔的掌心里冲撞，利威尔嘶声安抚他，背光的脸上只剩下眼睛，鼻尖和湿润的嘴唇、尖利的下巴。  
“你这样会弄坏我，至少给它一点润滑。”  
利威尔再次含住他的阴茎，不等他射出就推开他的手、吐出湿漉漉的旗杆。艾伦焦急而又无措地瞪大眼睛，他被利威尔压住，不明白利威尔为什么拒绝了他的身体。利威尔趴在他身上，轻轻地亲吻他的肩膀，手指伸进睡袍下，皱着眉头动了一会儿，就直起身，扶着他的阴茎往下坐。  
他想拒绝，利威尔不是真的女人，他的身体里没有地方可以装下他的那根东西，然而利威尔摆着腰，柔软湿润的地方就逐渐将他吞没了。快感让艾伦叫出声，他像是被自己的声音吓到似的愣了一会儿，本能让他挺腰往上顶。他运气好，顶了几次就碰到了利威尔身体中的孤岛，天堂路猛地收紧，他就这样射了出来。  
利威尔趴在他身上喘了一会儿，起身的时候睡袍落下来遮住身体。  
“第一次，可以了。”利威尔的声音听上去不太像赞扬，也不像讽刺。对艾伦来说很缥缈，他的心脏正擂着鼓，他看到利威尔把手帕送到腿下擦东西，他感觉自己正在充血。  
“利威尔……”艾伦出声，他发觉自己声音嘶哑，充满欲望。  
利威尔被他抱回床上，他摸索到了那个仍旧在收缩的、湿漉漉的入口，掐着利威尔的腰把自己再次楔进去。  
第二天艾伦是被毫无遮挡的阳光叫醒的。他头疼欲裂，酗酒的后遗症此刻发挥力量。他意识到自己赤身裸体，小腹到大腿上黏糊糊的令人难受，而舷窗仍旧敞着。他看了一眼身旁，立刻扑出去把舷窗关上，窗帘拉好。记忆在他的大脑里复苏，他是如何在云间行走的感觉回笼。利威尔从胸口到大腿内侧布满了淤青、红紫斑痕和白色的精斑，眼睛又红又肿。他的睡姿不再是防备的，反倒像用尽了力气，艾伦记得最后利威尔推着他的胳膊拒绝他再次插入。挣扎得太剧烈，瞳孔漫散没有焦距，像是被梦魇住，歇斯底里。  
但他还是插进去了，酒劲上涌，力气也不知道用了多少，他看到利威尔的眼泪流出来。  
利威尔在他擦拭到小腿的时候醒来，艾伦正把他的一条腿抱在怀里用温热的毛巾擦拭。艾伦抬起头，利威尔盯着他，另一个星球经历了一次水雾弥漫的日落。  
“马上就要帮你擦完了，伤口都上过药了，被褥是新换的。你疼不疼？”愧疚和不安让艾伦邀功一样把一箩筐的事情都堆在利威尔面前。  
利威尔看着他，像是雕塑那样凝固，然后摇摇头。  
“我让他们熬了甜粥，你要不要吃一点？”艾伦试探着问，已经到了下午，利威尔连昨天的宵夜也没有吃。  
这次利威尔极轻极快地笑了一下，他开口，嗓音嘶哑：“艾伦，你以为我几岁？”  
艾伦不知所措地站在一旁，把给利威尔擦拭身体的软绒布揉成一团。利威尔向一侧挪了一下，手腕上缠着药酒浸润的纱布。他露出一些疼痛的表情，克制地吸气，然后拍拍床侧：“来吧，再陪我躺一会儿。”  
帕拉迪岛的春天很短暂，冰雪向北方撤退，绿意从海岸线上燃烧起来。艾伦和利威尔荒废了整个初春，他们不参加舞会，不接受宴请，在港口停泊的船只间穿梭，在无人的角落亲吻、做爱。利威尔那么潮湿、鲜美，像被海同化了，成为一只汁液甜腻的蓝色蝴蝶。  
当然利威尔也有缺点，有时候会歇斯底里地不允许他靠近，会做无法叫醒的噩梦。他的尖叫引来了侍女和守卫，艾伦攥着他的手腕把他蒙在被子里，要求那些拿着灯拿着火铳的人都滚开。他能推测到事情背后的原因，但他不知道如何拯救利威尔。索性利威尔也并非时时陷入泥潭，他大可睁一只眼闭一只眼。利威尔越来越喜欢女装，有一次他买了骑马装，站在甲板上，影子拉得很长，身姿格外挺拔，好像轮船下有几百匹马等着他挑选。  
艾伦不觉得女装算是什么缺陷，绿色丝绒、白色绸缎，高档的玻璃丝袜，黑色的吊带袜，哪一种都很适合利威尔。他也学会了对利威尔温柔，不再着急忙慌地插进去。有一次他们在一艘摇晃的小船上做爱，那船上满是鱼腥味，艾伦在利威尔的身上舔到了海水的苦涩。他们听见邻近一艘渔船有人检修，利威尔挣扎着要去拿衣服，艾伦用身体把他盖住，听见他咚咚咚的心跳。口音陌生的姑娘向检修渔船的男人献媚，他们拉拉扯扯地离开后，两个人笑成一团。艾伦在利威尔身体里冲撞的时候，听见利威尔这样问他：  
“你觉得我是不是应该有一个名字？”  
“新名字？”  
给“她”的名字。她那么爱你，应该有一个名字。艾伦回忽略利威尔的喃喃自语，把他的双腿折过来，坚硬的、发热的阴茎捅进去。  
只有一次，利威尔真的吓到了艾伦。艾伦半夜惊醒，利威尔引导艾伦去摸他的小腹。  
“你摸到她了吗？”  
她会长得很快的。你会娶我吗？  
利威尔的新名字还没有确定，吉克传来书信。他希望他亲爱的弟弟已经消了气，能和特使一起回到王都。国王在王都为他亲爱的弟弟准备隆重的庆生宴会，宴会前将会宣布艾伦的封号和爵位。  
特使是阿尔敏，艾伦绝不会拒绝的对象。  
列车上艾伦和利威尔分成两个车厢。艾伦交给利威尔一个简单的装置，两个底部打孔穿绳的玻璃杯。利威尔从整齐的床铺上抬起头看他，他没有见过这种小东西。艾伦则指着那根连通到自己包厢的细线：“你要是想我，就叫我，我会听得见。”

4.  
艾伦带着阿克曼小姐出席宴会。  
阿克曼小姐很白，几乎不用施粉，黑色长发挽成漂亮的发髻，精致的宝石银饰镶嵌在发髻要紧的关结处。她的眉眼细长，嘴型小巧，贵族仪态浑然天成。因此当她挽着新王国炙手可热的王子走进舞厅，所有人都向她投来审视的目光。  
路易十四玫瑰盛开。一位绅士送上他的赞美。  
小王子不肯透露她的芳名，上前搭话的绅士女眷也得不到她半个字的赏赐。她温暖的、深沉的红色裙摆始终与挺拔的红色骑装在一起。谁也不想得罪艾伦，在场的绅士不得不接受这种令人嫉妒的独占。让急匆匆来传话，国王要和艾伦单独见面，他不得不把备受瞩目的阿克曼小姐独自留在宴会厅的角落。艾伦命令两个骑士保护她，他丢下她独自去见他的哥哥。  
吉克没有什么要事，他只是想在弟弟的生日宴会前给弟弟送上真正的祝福，并提出自己的意见——艾伦在港口胡闹的那几个月让他忧心忡忡，因此他加快了艾伦的婚姻进程，他邀请了周边几个国家未婚的公主、贵族的小姐前来观礼。艾伦将会在舞会上与几位小姐分别跳舞，挑选符合自己心意的未婚妻。  
“如果我谁也挑不中呢？”  
“那就再挑。”吉克不肯在此事上让步。  
“还有，”吉克起身，一个黑发红裙的姑娘从帷幕后走出来，向二人分别行礼，“米卡莎也来了，你的第一支舞应当跟她跳。”  
艾伦对米卡莎的印象还停留在短发骑马装的“兄弟”层面，现在的米卡莎长发贝齿，温柔端庄。他一下拘束起来，不再跟吉克讨价还价，他向米卡莎递出手臂，搀着米卡莎入场。  
米卡莎在路上和他谈起东洋国的陌生父母、奇怪的服饰和饮食，夸赞他的肌肉和铠甲，问他记不记得刚刚过去的那场大风雪。和米卡莎交谈使他愉快放松，米卡莎拥有同样惊人的美貌，同样的黑发白肤，米卡莎看他的时候羞赧温柔。他几乎忘了他还带了一位红裙“小姐”一同前来。舞会开始前，他的骑士让拍拍他的肩膀：  
“那个小哑巴想见你。”  
艾伦只得中断了和米卡莎的谈话，来看望他的“小姐”，他猜测是她想回去：“待会儿和米卡莎跳完舞我们就回去，利威尔再忍一忍好吗？”  
利威尔抬起雾一样的眼睛，他这样承受的姿态让艾伦几乎要亲他了，他说：“我保证。”  
艾伦的红色骑装消失在人群里。  
几个贵族老爷仗着自己的身份特殊，不断递酒给黑发红裙、一言不发的小姐。另一位正和艾伦翩翩起舞，艾伦归于她，赞美和视线也归于她：  
“王子的地位的确优越，可他绝不会娶一个没有价值的女人，你看这场上的女人，哪一个不比你地位高上？过不了多久你就会被抛弃的。你可不要太自持身份，来，喝了这杯酒，我给你找个好去处。”  
等到跳舞的艾伦冲进人群里把利威尔拉开时，那个贵族老爷已经被掐得喘不上气，他的眼神惊恐，唇舌麻痹，裤子上一滩湿迹。艾伦用一只手把利威尔困在怀里，他原本打算上前训斥，却听见利威尔很轻的声音：  
“我想回去。”  
艾伦拥着利威尔往出口去，众人默不作声地让出道路。他把厚重的披风给利威尔系上，宴会厅深处传来一声咆哮：  
“他根本不是什么阿克曼小姐，他是男人！”  
“艾伦•耶格尔，你玩男人！”  
他的旧友提醒他不要失去理智，因此剩下的怒火，这位伯爵老爷决定用利威尔的身份发泄：  
“女装的婊子……”  
倘若吉克没有及时赶到，艾伦的生日宴会将会以鲜血收场。  
三天后，国王宣布艾伦与米卡莎订婚。  
艾伦向利威尔递出的最后一条消息是，这个春天他将留在宫里与米卡莎小姐作伴，夏季过后，他就会和米卡莎小姐结婚。利威尔被禁足，仆人和侍女仍旧归他支配，但他谁也见不到，什么消息也不知道。橙花开放的时候，他用领巾上的红宝石换了一袋玫瑰种子，他看种植书上说，要尽快把种子们放进土壤。  
短暂的春天似乎马上就要过去，鸣虫找回嗓音开始试唱。玫瑰种子还没有撒下，花匠不愿意在府邸里给利威尔开辟一块土地，他并不喜欢这个半阴不阳的男人，冷漠地拿着花剪修剪多余的枝条。  
“别为难我，”花匠生硬地说，“再说现在也来不及了。”  
五月的末尾，夜风裹挟花香。利威尔堵住回房间休息的艾伦，他不再是那个只用书本就能迷惑的利威尔：  
“我想要出去。”  
冷冷的月光笼罩着他。他仍旧穿着一层单薄的睡袍，吊带袜绷着足尖。家仆时常抱怨利威尔无时无刻不在的尖叫、哭泣，歇斯底里，瓷器、花草、衣物无一幸免。他们说出那个词，试探艾伦的反应，“疯疯癫癫”。骑士们的报告则简短有力得多，“他想出去，殿下，甚至会勾引我们的兄弟。”艾伦望着花园里米卡莎的背影，米卡莎是鲜活的，是纯粹的，是将完完全全属于他的、名正言顺的妻子。艾伦的手里把玩一枚血红色的宝石，他从未给利威尔置办过珠宝，然而他的收藏却越来越多。  
他怎能像一个妓女索求忠贞？  
“你穿内衣了没有？”  
艾伦突然发难，他捂住利威尔的嘴把他掼到墙边。利威尔的身高对他来说做什么都方便。艾伦用一条腿分开利威尔的膝盖，顶住他的小腹，冰冷的佩剑首柄贴在利威尔膝上。他空余的手摸到利威尔下腹，内裤的边缘卷起来，柔软温暖。利威尔在他的手掌下向他摇头，嘴唇在他干燥的手掌上摩擦，眼睛里雾蒙蒙的一片。他沿着接缝处撕开内裤，随即是丝袜，用那些片缕系住利威尔的手——他穿的就像刚从哪个骑士的床上下来。他挺腰，把自己顶进去，不允许利威尔叫出声。利威尔的身体对他来说滋味还是那么好，但再也没办法把他迷得晕头转向。疯人院里不乏这样的病例，他们身为男人，但是喜欢裙子，喜欢男人的阴茎，但讨厌自己的身体。艾伦被迫陪同几位贵族参观了疯人院，一个男人——穿得像滑稽戏一样的男人冲出来，像是刻意安排好的那样，对他又亲又摸，肮脏的手在碰到艾伦胯骨之前被艾伦一把擒住，然后他被架出去关起来。不知廉耻。艾伦走出很远，还听见那个男人嘶哑的尖叫。  
“吉克要把你送进疯人院里去。”  
艾伦正是奉命回来处理利威尔。骑士的荣誉，王子的名声不容抹黑。只是不懂事时做下的荒唐事，吉克对米卡莎保证，我相信艾伦能处理好。他那时顺从吉克的想法，他想，我当时怎么能做出那样有损名誉的事？和一个男人交媾。  
他逃避，他悔改，甚至和米卡莎一起参加新教的聚会，聆听圣女的教导。  
利威尔的肠道收缩，艾伦被夹得差点射出来，因此他一巴掌打在利威尔的臀部和大腿相连的地方，那里迅速浮起粉红的五个指印。  
一个侍女端着蜡烛睡眼朦胧地拐进走廊，随即捂着嘴巴低下头快速地退出去。  
艾伦把利威尔扛在肩上，带回房间扔在大床上。利威尔的身体洁白，蜷曲着像一片雪落在水里，不发出一点声音。利威尔其实并不怎么好看，营养不够，身量不足，又苍白又瘦弱的一个男人，后背、腿弯里还有些疤痕。艾伦想起他的生日，那时候他很喜欢利威尔，他问利威尔想要什么。  
利威尔合起书，壁炉的火光把他的身体染成温暖的橘色，嘴唇莹润，像唱诗班预备对神奉上赞美。爱。很多很多的爱。  
“你……”艾伦迟疑着傍近利威尔，他感觉到利威尔正在那张软床上发抖，或许是濒临崩溃的迹象。他抚摸利威尔的肩膀，发觉长发已经能盖住肩胛，“把头发剪短，换掉长裙，我送你离开。”  
利威尔没有应答，他的双臂抱紧，身体蜷缩到极致，小心翼翼地保护他的腹部。脊骨从背上突出扭曲，像是一条濒死的蛇。艾伦目睹了他的碎裂，如同冰雪在春夜悄无声息地坍塌，利威尔的灵魂正变成碎片从他的眼眶里爬出来，对任何一种触碰都做出最大限度的反抗。有眼泪，没有声音，在静默的春夜里蜕变。艾伦不知道他的力气居然那么大，他没有抱住，被利威尔挣脱了。利威尔想要冲出房间，甚至不记得穿好衣服，黑发遮住他斑痕累累的蝴蝶骨。艾伦从一侧冲过去，猛地甩上门，挡住利威尔的去路，他看着利威尔把手砸得流血，肩膀撞得淤青。他完全忽略了疼痛、羞耻，像疯人院里住了多年的病人，只想快点逃离。那个穿着新式马靴挂着链条眼镜的男人给他讲授医学知识——是激素分泌导致的，我的殿下，或许能够通过电击和改变饮食来治疗，但成效很难保证，也许一辈子都好不了。  
艾伦紧紧握住把手，铜柄被他捂得发烫，事情终于发生了。他等利威尔平静下来，靠着门板，瞳孔涣散，像废弃的躯壳，才敢上去抱他。

5.  
在教堂顶端，那是艾伦最后一次认真地观察利威尔，利威尔在教堂顶端，摇摇欲坠。

艾伦醒过来的时候已经是第二天早上。  
玻璃杯在地上四分五裂，他的后脑隐隐作痛。点状血迹沿着门向外延伸。  
利威尔最终还是逃走了。那很好。艾伦吸着气起身，穿好衣服。这样很方便，他对两方都有个交代。一个侍卫冲进来，踩碎了半截玻璃，声音难听。  
吉克没有打算放过利威尔。利威尔刚刚逃出府邸就被侍卫队追赶。他只穿着一件单薄的白色睡裙，在一个完全陌生的城市里跛着脚奔跑，在晨曦里像个仓皇失措的孱弱白鹿。猎人的围追堵截，他最终爬上了正在施工的教堂。教堂已经搭建起了主体，红砖和巨木支撑起巍峨框架。利威尔从下层的一个脚手架开始爬，刚开始还有骑士嘴里咬着剑柄追在他身后，等他爬上一个尖顶，他们就都退却了。  
那是不可侵犯的神的领地。  
国王和圣女巡视教堂的修建，却不巧碰上了一个疯子站在教堂顶端。  
这座宏伟的建筑有九个圆尖顶，将来外壳上的拱门上方会绘制神和大地恶魔的故事。红色是它的主体，还会有绿色和金色点缀。它的内部穹顶会请大师绘制壁画，雕刻天使和圣像。宝石磨成粉末，金子压制成薄片，无所不用其极，最终美得不可思议。  
艾伦气喘吁吁地跑到教堂底下，只看见高处有一个飘飘荡荡的白色身影。  
像蝴蝶似的。蝴蝶出现在十二月份很快就会死，而利威尔却要在盛夏夭亡。  
艾伦被吉克拉住：“让他去吧。”  
“本来就需要血的洗礼。”  
利威尔逃出来的时候天才蒙蒙亮，他跑到教堂下，正好太阳升起，霞光布满云天。他沿着粗糙的木板往上爬，木刺扎进他的手脚，血成为燃料，太阳越来越亮，照得他仿若透明。利威尔站在钢筋巨龙般的骨架上，俯瞰刚刚醒来的城市。  
炊烟向着西方远远的飘散了。  
“Levia。”  
艾伦看到一侧的让已经爬到了顶端，他在下面向着利威尔挥手。Levia是利威尔在列车上抱着玻璃杯说的名字，他不会用，不知道那杯子既是个听筒也能传话。他抱着那个被子，声音听起来缥缈。但艾伦还是听见了。  
“Levia，我需要你。”  
极速坠落的人影如同一只雪蝶，四肢是无力的翅膀。  
让踩着刚砌出的红砖边缘把利威尔往上拉，他用了绳套，像套不驯服的野马，在利威尔跳出去的那一刻拉住了他。  
利威尔眼里的艾伦越来越远。他曾经想活着，他想出去，金杯里是老爷们留给他的最后一点东西。他一个人被关了很久，强忍着没有崩溃。  
艾伦从那以后几乎再也没有见过利威尔。利威尔在救下来以后，直接送往疯人院。当初给艾伦讲授生理知识的人是主治医生，主要的手段就像他宣称的那样。艾伦梦见过利威尔，利威尔气势汹汹地来杀他，细长的手指握住他的脖子。  
你杀死了我的孩子。利威尔说。别无办法。  
艾伦只在他要结婚的时候去看望过一次。利威尔变回了黑色短发，穿着白色粗麻布束缚衣，对着窗外自言自语，他瘦得不成样子，那副骨头拿出来几乎脱相。他的脸上有疤，手指不正常的弯曲，跛脚越发严重。  
艾伦望向医生，医生无奈地摊开手：“自己撞的，所以现在不能让他自由活动。”  
艾伦走过去，蹲在利威尔面前。年轻时做过的荒唐春梦，现在梦醒了，他看着利威尔枯瘦的手臂胸口和眼睛，几乎不记得他当初着了魔似的喜欢他什么了。利威尔认不出他，固执地呼唤另一个陌生的名字。  
库谢尔。他本该有个妈妈爱护他，照顾他。可他只是变成了他母亲的替代品。  
Levia。Levia死了。  
艾伦留下几袋子金币作为利威尔的治疗资金，他要回到现实中去了。医生也像艾伦辞行，他准备去另一块大陆上进修，利威尔将会由新的医生接手。  
“希望他能好起来。”  
艾伦明白那是客套话，他沿着红砖铺成的小路往前走。十一月的白桦林落成光秃秃的灰色枝桠。

Levia，这个名字我只告诉你。你不要欺负她。


End file.
